Talk:Goku vs Sailor Moon/@comment-27225692-20160128125535/@comment-27225692-20160130164112
"Beerus, multiversal? HA! The reason for the universe being destroyed in their fight is an outlier. It is clearly due to the impact of their punches amplifying the other's." It's not an outlier. It's a feat. Period. "Also, Goku was able to go to Demigra's realm because the Supreme Kai of Time let him, and even then, Xenoverse IS NON-CANON! Just because Toriyama supervised it does not make it canon. As for Super yes he has fought Weis, but the major factor is that Weis is not even trying. If he wanted he could kill Goku with but a thought!" Xenoverse is an alternate canon! And where's the proof that he can kill Goku with a thought? "Yes, Goku may be A Super Saiyan God but there is a differance. A fair comparison is like...a religion with one true god like Christianity, which Usagi's godly powers are like, while Goku's are more like those where that are tons of differant gods, such as Egyptian Gods. Yes, I know Sailor Moon is directly based on the Greek Gods, but her feats and abilities are more comparible to that of the Christian god." And this proves what? Last time I checked there's only one universe in SM and 12 in DBZ. Moon is an universe buster, the Christian god is the same... but Beerus for example is a multiverse buster (he fought with Chanpa in Super and Xenoverse also proves it), despite being one of the many gods. "And saying that Goku beats Superman, that strit up proves how much of a fanboy you are." And saying that Superman beats Goku, that straight up proves how much of a fanboy you are. Same meaning eh? Just reversed the words. But this isn't Goku vs Superman lol... not saying Goku wins vs Superman any time buuuuut rather than this is a poor argument... "Goku is my 2nd favorite character of all time (only behind Phoenix Wright), and Superman is in my top 10 WORST characters list, and even then I know that Goku gets godstomped by Superman." It's kinda silly to not know your 2nd favourite character's feats... and BTW I hate Thanos and Space Godzilla, but I know they'd shitstomp Goku any day. "Goku is not even close to the speed needed to turn the earth around backwards, nor take a hit of an attack that is equal to the Big Bang (no, Vegeta's Big Bang Attack is NOT as powerful as the Big Bang), and that is just the start!" Maybe as base form or SSJ(2) he can't, but as SSJGod or GSS, he definitely can. He's quadrillions of times FTL. And yes I know Vegeta's Big Bang is not that strong. "Sailor Moon, being the supreme ruler of the universe 1,000 years in the future, seperating Chaos from the Galaxy Cauldren (the source of all planets, life, stars, and asteroids IN THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE!), her and Chaos being the soul survivors of a universe wide apocolypse, able to utilize the power of EVERY SINGLE SENSHI IN THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE! Since there is one for each asteroid, planet, and star in the universe, and each is about Solar System level, so add another level of Solar System for each individual planet, star, and asteroid IN THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE, and she has a level of power beyond anything seen in DBZ. " So this all adds up to Usagi being an universal threat. Well, so is Goku, so is Whis... and Beerus is multiverse. Even if we had 1 quintillion senshi (with solar-system capabilities like you say) vs Whis/Beerus/Goku the DBZ trio would stomp.